percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:For the Record
Sounds interesting XD What's it about? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) would like to collab with you. what's the story about?? --Cello freak 03:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me too! ODST! 03:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I might be interested, but would like to know more about the general plot idea to see if it is something that will inspire me. LongClawTiger 14:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) not sure about the story yet, but I'm making ideas. however most of them sound kinda silly. if you have any ideas let me know. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 16:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) actually correction to my above comment, I'm not thinking of epic battles, but a quest, a number of characters set out to investigate people vanishing in orlando, FL. one demigod follows them for his/her reasons, and the vanishings lead to a dark secret, (let me know when your on the chatroom for this wiki, I'll tell you the rest then, in the meantime I need to get off...) I can't come on the chat for a week...''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I would be willing to help out, if there is an open spot. LongClawTiger 17:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So is me! ODST! 18:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) alright, I'm on the chat if anyone wan'ts to talk. also add your character to the page in the section "Cast" and also add your name in the "Authors" section too. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 18:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like to join.Thepersonyouleastexpect 18:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) we appear to have our authors, no? AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) notice: at 7:30 EST, today, come to the chatroom for meeting on plot, if you cant come, I understand, and we will fill you in later. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Not allowed on chats. Hell, I'd lose the computer if my parents knew I was typing this. ODST! 19:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll fill you in what happens, but the main outline of the plot is on the main page for this talk page. some of the specifics also need to filled out. like characters and people doing each of the chapters. only the ending needs to be disscussed on chat, and I will fill you in on that. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 20:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) uhm, this may be problematic... then. I'll set up a blog post on ideas for a ending and send it you you guys (and girls), alright? AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 20:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess that would work. I'm adding Jade Macintosh.Thepersonyouleastexpect 21:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog post will work best, so we can have a written record of what is discussed. I can go on the chat, but my availability is random, so I am not sure I could make the proposed time. Oh, and I just got word from Angel Wings, she has soem real life stuff going on right now and will be away for about a week. LongClawTiger 21:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Like he said I guess well just have to fill her in.Thepersonyouleastexpect 21:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I will probably toss in one or more of my established OCs, but which ones depends on which time frame we decide to base this in. LongClawTiger 21:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay somebody commented on my page and forgot to sign, who was it? Was it you AuRon Thepersonyouleastexpect 21:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Testing my signature. Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dang it didn't work Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Testing again- Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) yes that was me. btw, quick heads up, if you go to my page and look at the "blog" section, there should be a blog for "For the Record. you can post ideas and changes to the story there, once everyone is satisfied, we can start writing alright? also, im adding my self-insertion (which is also a child of athena) that means we have three in this story! odd... AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 01:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well they are the most common demigod because all Athena had to do was think about having a child. Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 01:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) all of a sudden that seems like a scary thought, and correction, the most common demigod would be the children of hermes. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 01:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? I mean Athena just had to THINK to have a child. Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 02:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Test #3-Jade, daughter of Athena 02:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Test #4-Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 08:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I would love to know who is questing in the story, the three demigods that are found in it, and the random mortal, same with who wants to do chapters a such. if you have any questions, just ask me and I can reply. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 14:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) blog answers/edits: cello, were starting when we can finish the planning if I say two demigods were found later on in the article, I ment three, sorry about the typo tiger, they find large groups of monsters, again, sorry about the typo I would like everyone to contribute a OC to the story, we also need one mortal, and three new demigods. there should be a prophecy, person I liked yours, but could you change the last two lines? a edit to plot: one of the six demigods is a traitor to the other five (this can be ~angel wings~ if she wants too), the seventh demigod (this edit must have a aproval btw) can be Odst, renember this edit is only proposed, and can be changed again. I agree with tiger about the epilouge, we will talk about it later when we are halfway through story. also renember, during story the plot could change due to relationships and stuff. let me know if there are more edits to the story, or if im being to vague or something... AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 13:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd be interested in joining Veni, Vidi, Incendit 19:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Jetta is one of the demigods found in the hive. If you don't agree, thats okay. I can change it.Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 02:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The mortal should be one of the hive kidnapped demigods step parent or something. Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 03:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I also think the people going on the quest should be in the main charachter list. Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 03:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) that would be the reason I put it there... AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 12:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Then I'm kinda confused...Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 22:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) If your character is in one of the seven questers, or the one person who follows them, add that character to the main characters list, if you have a other character (guests, kidnapped demigods/mortals, etc.) put it in the other chracters section. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 22:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. Just confused. Jetta, Daughter of NikeTPYLE!!! 04:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Revised prophecy posted with Auron's ok. If anyone wants it changed, please let me know and I will see what I can do to adjust it. LongClawTiger 01:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I need to know who is doing what chapters, I won't be on so late for awhile, so your mainly going to have to ask me questions from PMing and chat. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 21:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC) When will we start this??? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Chappy 1 Chappy one was awesome~! BTW, O.13 ordered Naomi to follow them, though she was planning to in the first place anyway. Just wanted to clear that up. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it is very good. There is one word choice that I would suggest changing though. As it is right now, they are sent to "confront the oracle". That makes it sound like they are going to rough her up or something. "Consult the oracle" would probably be more appropriate. LongClawTiger 16:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks! -tags dafnne- you're it for chappy 2~ :)) thanks for the advice :) and i did a few changes already. :) --Cello freak 19:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks cello, next person to write is LCT, then ODST, then Angel, then me, and then bard. If we need more chapters, we will go down the list again, so don't feel to rushed, try to make good, descriptive, chapters. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 22:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) You sure you want me to go next? I an leaving for vacation on Wednesday and already have two chapters in other stories to do before then. In the interest of keeping the momentum going, you may want to put someone else next in line. LongClawTiger 00:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) any volunteers? Auron The Outcast 00:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I won't be on from 2/23-2/26... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) -raises hand- Me could do it! ODST! 14:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) alright ODST, your up to work on chappy two, anyone volenteering for three? Auron The Outcast 15:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a part of this story? is it too late to join? Kyra :D 19:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Not certain....but there is another collab around here somewhere....ODST! 20:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, tpyle left the collab, so we have an empty spot, but you'd have to ask Auron... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kiwi can join in, but she needs to add her char to the main characaters list, and we have to incorporate him/her into the chapters already written. so yes she can join in. Auron The Outcast 23:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) SOOO good so far.................... Can we rethink a bit of the current chapter? I am not comfortable with Chloe making criminal suggestions. She may have a quick temper, but she is normally a nice person and plays by the rules. Carjacking and robbing banks are totally out of line for her. LongClawTiger 17:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) will anybody mind if i like do some editing on chap 2? cause i think you have to have a new paragraph every time someone speaks. Sure? ODST! 04:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW HOW I CAN COME INTO THE STORY!!! After you guys land, I can be a demigod on vacation in Florida with my mortal family! I've been to camp and I recognize you guys as my friends or something along those lines and come ask why you're in Florida. You tell me and I make you guys let me go with you after I go to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. XD Kyra :D 21:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, which OC? ODST! 22:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) the one thats made by her ODST... AuronThe Outcast 01:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) My OC, Kyra Musika. you know that, ODST. God... XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra 05:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) She only has one? God I must be tired.....ODST! 14:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) really good so far ODST! :DD ahah grace in a straightjacket. priceless. :)) --Cello freak 01:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ODST! 03:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't you normally have to start a new chapter? ODST! 14:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) any volenteers for chappy 3? if not, then I'll write it as soon as ODST finishes! Auron The Outcast 19:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I am finished, actually. ODST! 23:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I wrote last night, I hope that's ok... I was bored and I had an idea. :P ~Kiwi 1998, logged out 'cause she's too lazy to log in Lol, that's ok. I liked the lobster quirk. ODST! 04:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) XD thanks. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra 06:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! IT'S SO UNFAIR!!!! IF I'D KNOWN THEY WERE GOING TO HARRY POTTER WORLD I'D'VE USED MY SI! *cries in corner* [[User:Bard eric|'I think bad things have happened. ']][[User talk:Bard eric|'I feel them in my socks.']] 14:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) me too, me too. *joins you in crying* ODST! 16:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not crazy about the harry potter world in as much as some people, but I did use my SI... Auron The Outcast 19:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, guys, we're in Orlando! Why the f*** would we NOT go to Harry Potter Land? XD ~Kiwi 1998, too lazy to log in Good point. :) ODST! 20:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I liked the books and movies, but I'm not fanatical enough to go to a aumusment park themed of the books and movies. Auron The Outcast 21:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm Harry Potter fanaticastical, b!tches! XD ~Kiwi 1998, on iPod with no itrest in figuring out how to log on '*is an extreme HP nerd* XDDD and that's a good point, Kyra... *sigh* I just wish I'd thought of it.... >_< Veni, Vidi, Incendit 13:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 3 alright, if we have no one in opposition, or any more comments, I'll start working on chapter three. AuRon The Outcast 19:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ No opposition have I. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 19:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) dudes, my hotel doorman is an AWESOME guy! XD The only reason he wouldn't let us in is if we were all drunk and sucking eachother's faces off, but that's not gunna happen, so there's no reason he wouldn't let us in. XD ~Kiwi 1998 Well, having created Emile, the face sucking wouldn't be a long shot......ODST! 01:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) O.o WTF, ODST?!?! ~Kiwi 1998 Well, I wanted to make a comedic pervert. I'm sure you'll remember how fun that can be. ODST! 01:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ... teehee, thank you for explaining that to me... XD I now have a whole new range of insults to use. XD ~Kiwi 1998 no comment in that direction, chapter 3 pt2 is up to Angel Wings when she gets back here.... Btw Angel, your OC appears in this part, someone give Kiwi the link to the post about the story please, I have HW to do for this weekend, and much RPing... AuRon Ultionem abiectio 19:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) If Emile is a pervert, her better be ready for Chloe to whack him with a large stick at every opportunity she has. She is know to do such things. :P LongClawTiger 22:24, March 4, 2011 (UTC) dudes, add something! ~Kiwi 1998 Its angel's turn to do the second half of chapter three! AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) If no one else edits this soon, I will. Its been a whole f*cling week since it's been edited and I'm not a very patient person. ~Kiwi 1998 At this point I'd say go ahead, Kyra. ODST! 12:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC)